


Bad

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Future, Guns, M/M, Time Travel, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: “I’m a criminal. I’m a liar. I’m a killer…” he coughed to try and clean his throat or maybe stop the threatening tears from coming out, “I’m bad- bad news…”





	Bad

The motel sheets felt rough under Len’s back but not rougher than the hurried touched from the man on top of him, hands everywhere at the same time clearly not wanting to waste any time ripping Len’s clothes off. Barry’s lips also didn’t feel like leaving Len’s neck, jaw and chest, the handkerchief around Len’s neck long gone while Barry’s was slowly getting undone.

Len breathed out in pleasure, his own hands finally deciding to join the party that was happening on top of him. He pushed Barry’s jeans down in one quick motion, frustrated that it caught on his ass because Len forgot to undo the button and fly.

Normally when something like this happened and they were in bed, they would be giggling, both finding extremely funny how Len used to ignore the little things like that when he was turned on.

But this wasn’t a normal night, and there were no giggles from either of them, only Len’s swift fingers undoing the button and fly in one quick movement and returning to the task of taking Barry’s pants off. 

This wasn’t just adrenaline fueled sex, it was desperation and love and need, a way to make a promisse with their bodies that could only be understood physically because there were simply not enough words in the world to explain what they felt for each other and how sorry both were of what was about to happen.

The sound of the sirens far away made it clear they wouldn’t have time to lay together one last time so just as quickly and desperately as this started they were both pulling away and getting their clothes back on. This wasn’t over yet. 

Two minutes at best was what they had and even though he knew he shouldn’t be distracted by his thoughts he couldn’t help but think back to when this all went down the drain, when  _ something _ changed and they didn’t have a choice but to do the one thing Barry had promised Len would never have to do. 

The sound of Barry’s gun cocking was also hidden by the quickly approaching sirens, making Len completely understand what people meant with ‘the heat’. 

His own gun remained ready in the waistband of his pants so his hands could remain free so he could prepare the MAGNET. If it worked they would have just enough time for the machine to charge and if it did… 

If the machine worked properly they would one day look back at this moment the same way his grandparents talked about 9/11, if it didn’t work… They’d have one of life’s greatest questions answered.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen and Leonard Snart this is Central City police department! Come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded,” a too familiar voice called in the megaphone. 

“I’ll take the door, shoot the pulse,” Barry spoke over the thickness in his voice, sounding too worried and on the verge of breaking down. Last time he sounded like this Len had honestly hoped would be the first and last.

_ “I’m a criminal. I’m a liar. I’m a killer…” he coughed to try and clean his throat or maybe stop the threatening tears from coming out, “I’m bad- bad news…”  _

Len pressed the button and though nothing seemed to happen both knew that if it worked, every single ray gun those cops had wouldn’t work, giving them just enough time for Barry’s father’s old hunting rifle to turn the situation around.

The ding from the machine signaled the charging cycle was done and it could get its first and only use. 

“We’re coming in!” Captain Singh announced and Barry had the gun ready and pointed at the door just as Len darted to the machine to type in the coordinates. 

The triggers were pressed but no ray came out of any of the police-model ray guns. Barry and Len suddenly had the upper hand and though Len wanted to smile he knew it was too soon. It was either death or prison now if the machine didn’t work. 

“Barry,” Singh tried one last time to appeal to the Barry he had watched grow up, hands in the air, “please don’t do this.” 

“I’m not a criminal, I’m just trying to make everything better,” Barry scoffed but even though his emotions usually got the best of him his grip on the gun didn’t falter for a second. 

Len figured they had about three minutes before the SWAT team arrived and that was it. He typed in the coordinates and waited for the machine to give confirmation.

“What you’re doing- What you’ve  _ been _ doing, Barry… That is illegal and it makes you a criminal! If you two come willing it will be much easier.” 

“Babe,” Len called to indicate everything was set. The timing had to be perfect though, because the last thing they wanted was a cop reaching them mid-travel.

“It’s not going to matter when I go back,” Barry shrugged and took a careful step back.

_ “So the plan’s easy, we steal everything we need and put the machine together, one use only, get back in time, kill that bastard before everything goes to shit, play the loto a few times, maybe bet on some horses, get a nice little place and live the rest of our lives fucking in a luxurious bedroom overlooking out fancy pool.” _

_ Barry laughed at Len’s bold suggestion and moved the sheets around so he could sit up and look at his boyfriend, the naked man on the bed next to him. The love of his life. _

_ “And here I thought I was the criminal… Killing is a little too much isn’t it?” _

_ “Would you kill baby Hitler?” _

“Barry Allen, you’re under arrest for breaking and entering, stealing private property, conspiring to make illegal tech and developing a time machine-” Singh swallowed hard and got his handcuffs out approaching Barry slowly. 

In the time it took for Len to press the button Barry had a shot fired at Singh’s thigh and took a step back, tossing the gun forward to hit the closest cops laughing at him. 

Len took his hand off the button just as Barry’s hand covered his on the glass cube and the bright light that flashed followed by lightning was so blinding both had to close their eyes.

“Are we dead…?” Barry asked as soon as the weird electric energy had stopped running through them.

When Len opened his eyes he honestly wished they would find themselves back in time to commit the crime of the century: kill Thawne and change the timeline.

“I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore,” He grinned. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little thing! Trying to break my writer's block half a smut at a time I suppose. This was loosely based off 'Partner's in Crime' which is a song I have no idea who sings but I love it a lot. Might even revisit the concept of this story one day. Who knows.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
